After He Came Home
by Manperson
Summary: After Artemis Fowl came home from Hybras, he meets up with Minerva Paradizo. My first fan fiction. Rated T just in case.
1. The Beginning

**Welcome to my first fan fiction. I would like constructive criticism for the next chapter.**

It was the fall of October 15 and the cold air brushes against the long black limo.

Butler opened his phone and found Minerva Paradizo under his contacts. After a few rings, Butler handed Artemis the phone just when Minerva picked up.

"Bonjour," Minerva said in her regular tone.

"Bonjour," Artemis had said.

Minerva half shrieked and half cried. "I knew you were going to come back, but I didn't know when!"

"Calm down, Minerva," Artemis said. He knew that she had missed him.

"Where are you now?" Minerva asked.

"We're getting close Fowl Manor," Artemis said.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Wait, you're coming right now?" Artemis asked but she already hung up. He gave back Butler his phone and then they arrived at Fowl Manor.

The first thing Artemis saw was his parents at the doorway, running to embrace him in their arms.

"Oh, Arty," his mother said. Both of his parents were squeezing Artemis so hard that he had to have Butler pull him out.

After patting off his suit, Artemis said, "Hello mother and father. It's nice to see you again."

His mother made an annoyed face which made Artemis feel like he said something wrong.

"Artemis," his mother said, "We are your parents so you are able to call us mum or dad!"

"I'm sorry, mum," Artemis said. And with that, he went toward his room.

The next day, he heard someone knocking on his door. He checked his video surveillance system and saw what it was Minerva.

She was waving at the camera with one hand behind her back.

The old Artemis Fowl would have asked, "What do you have in your hand?" but the new Artemis Fowl happily let her in.

She was wearing a black trench coat with a white skirt to contrast with the black trench coat.

"You're here early, Minerva," Artemis said.

"I know," Minerva said, "I came here as fast as I could." Her eyes glistened in the morning sun.

"Well, where is your family staying at?" questioned Artemis.

"My family is staying at the _Hotel de Luxe_," Minerva answered.

"Well, why don't we sit down and have a nice game of chess," Artemis suggested.

After Artemis invited her in, she took off her trench coat to reveal a bright white blouse with flowers like roses, lilies, and violets on it. She also wore a pink hairband to make her hair look gorgeous.

"_Stop thinking like that!_" His brain started was saying but he still was thinking about her none the less.

One hour later, the couple was thinking about their next move. Artemis was in a bad position. His king was stuck in a corner by Minerva's queen and bishop. The only thing that protected the king was a rook placed in a strategic position.

"Checkmate!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Artemis exclaimed as well.

Minerva had a big smirk on her face and Artemis started blushing.

"Artemis, I have something to give you," Minerva said staring into his mismatched eyes.

She pulled something out from her back.

"This is for you," Minerva said softly.

It was a small, wrapped box with a little bow on the top.

"I hope this makes up for all the birthdays I've missed," she said with a giggle.

Artemis chuckled slightly as well.

He was carefully opening the gift like it was the last lemur of its kind.

Once he opened the box, he found a microchip.

"It's all of the research I got when I stole the demon," Minerva said guiltily.

Artemis knew Minerva had stopped using demons to get a Nobel Prize, but this was ridiculous.

"I'm, shocked," he managed to say.

"Don't be," Minerva said.

There was an awkward silence looming in the house that moment until there was a honk from a car outside.

"I think I should go," Minerva said and with that she rushed out the door and went into the car. She waved at Artemis and he waved back as the car left the driveway.

**Welcome to the end of this story. Thank you for reading and please review this.**


	2. Kidnapped

It has been nearly a week since Minerva had last visited the Fowl Manor, but Artemis still missed her none the less. He was at Haven helping Holly capture the criminal, Maxwell McDonald, or Old McDonald.

"Artemis, can you hear me?" Holly asked.

"Yes," Artemis said with a sigh.

"What's wrong Artemis?" Holly asked.

"Nothing," Artemis answered with another sigh.

"I know something's up, Artemis," Holly said, annoyed.

"He's thinking about his _girlfriend_," Foaly said.

"Knock it off Foaly. He could have told me himself," Holly replied angrily.

"No, it's fine," Artemis said blankly.

"Well, whatever it is," Holly said, "don't let it get in the way because this guy is dangerous. He killed a whole family of pixies to control an animal cloning center."

"Alright, Holly," Artemis said in his regular tone, "there are two passages but it seems both have electrical circuits connected to a number pad at the end of both passages."

"Gnomish please," Holly said.

"If you put in the wrong code in the number pad, the door behind you will lock down.

"Can you hack it Foaly?" Holly asked.

"I finished before you finished that sentence," Foaly said triumphantly.

"Thanks," Holly said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Holly heard a metal clanking. The doors ahead have opened.

Holly went inside and found a series of pipes coming from the wall to the ground.

_I better get going, _thought Holly. It was at that time she blacked out.

"Holly? Holly! Answer me!" Artemis yelled.

No reply.

"Foaly, what happened?" Artemis asked.

"I can see that her heartbeat is steady, so she's not dead," Foaly said with concern.

"We need to help her!" Artemis yelled.

"We need retrieval squad, Trouble," Foaly said to Trouble Kelp. "Holly has disappeared.

Now Artemis was worried. His friend has gotten caught by a homicidal maniac. Well, it isn't the first time this happened. Suddenly, static went on Artemis's screen for second. Then, a girl's face appeared on the screen. She had long, dark hair and pleasant features. She sat there with a big smirk on her face.

"Hello Artemis," the mysterious girl said in a seductive voice.

"Who are you?" was the first thing Artemis said.

"Let's not play around with names in this important time, Artemis," she said in the same seductive voice.

"And what's so important about this time," Artemis said reluctantly.

"Let's just say that one of your friends is in trouble and I can help get her out of it," she said.

"How do you know?" Artemis yelled.

"Let's just say I have connections," the girl said.

"Foaly, scan her computer," Artemis said.

After a few seconds of silence, Artemis asked, "Foaly?"

"I have disabled Foaly from our conversation," the girl said.

"What do you want?" Artemis yelled.

"I've already said what I want," she said, "I want to help you find your friend." And with that she disappeared leaving an email saying he can contact her whenever he wants to.

"Foaly, can you hear me?" Artemis asked.

"No, I can't," Foaly said with giggle.

"Foaly, there is no time to be making jokes," Artemis said, annoyed.

"Well why did you shut off communication with me," Foaly asked with curiosity.

"Well," Artemis started, "A dark haired girl came on my screen and turned off all communication with you."

"What did she say?" Foaly said, holding back a joke.

"She said we could contact her if because she knew we had a friend in trouble," Artemis said.

A feeling of dread filled both Artemis and Foaly when the conversation ended.

The next day, Artemis felt horrible. He was worried for Holly. She was held in a cloning facility by a maniac.

He heard a car roll by and saw it was the Paradizo's car. He glumly opened the door when Minerva asked him to open it, he moved his chess pieces with no emotion, and he talked with a blank face.

"What's wrong, Artemis?" Minerva asked.

"Nothing," Artemis said with no emotion.

"Artemis, you haven't been happy today. I know something's wrong," Minerva said with comfort.

After a few minutes of Minerva trying to get him to tell her what's wrong, he finally let her know everything except the part of the black haired girl.

"Well, I'll try everything I can to help her," Minerva said after Artemis told her about the incident.

"Y-You will?" Artemis stuttered. His face lit up like a Christmas tree.


	3. The Plan

It has been nearly a week since Holly's disappearance. Artemis, Minerva, and Foaly were working together, trying to find Holly.

"They've taken off her helmet," Foaly said.

"We need to rescue her!" Artemis yelled.

"I know, Artemis," Minerva said.

"The doors are made with a combination of titanium and tungsten. There is no chance we can get in through the door even with dynamite," Foaly said.

"Why don't we get Mulch dig under the facility and get Holly back?" Minerva said.

"We don't have contact with him!" Artemis yelled.

"Calm down, Artemis," Foaly said.

"Yes, you need to calm down. We won't achieve anything if we start yelling," Minerva said.

"You're right, Minerva," Artemis said.

"How about me?" Foaly said annoyed.

"Yes, thank you Foaly," Artemis said.

"Anyway, I have a lock on Holly's helmet. The transmission is coming from the dwarven mines," Foaly said. "Wait, if their hideout is obviously in the cloning center, then why is the signal emulating from the dwarven mines?" Minerva questioned.

"Maybe they're trying to get us toward the mines for a trap," Artemis said.

"No. I trust my technology and I say we go toward the mines," Foaly argued.

"Well I think that we should go toward the cloning center because this feels like a trap," Minerva said. "Artemis, what do you think we should do?"

Artemis had an important choice right here. Did he want to trust Foaly and go to the dwarven mines or did he want to trust Minerva and suspect a trap. Soon, he makes up his mind. "I say we go to the cloning facility. I think it's a trap," Artemis said.

"Fine," Foaly sighs. "But I'm sending a probe to the dwarven mines to prove you wrong." "Anyway, we don't have LEP squads to help us so what are we supposed to do?"

"I'll go," Artemis said, bravely.

"No Artemis," Minerva said.

"Who else do we have, Minerva?" Artemis yelled.

"If you're going, I'm going as well," Minerva quickly said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Minerva," Artemis said. "I don't want to lose you because of this mission," he mumbled.

"Well we have a larger success rate if I go," Minerva said. "It would be better if you both go," Foaly said.

Artemis didn't want Minerva to get hurt but he also wanted to save Holly. If Minerva stayed behind, there would be a less chance of success and if this plan failed, he would be captured leading Minerva to be the only person who would try and find him. If Minerva came, there would be a greater chance of success but if the plan fails, they both would get captured. "Fine Minerva, you may come."

It has been a long time after that discussion. Artemis is outside to cloning facility and Minerva was beside him.

"Alright, Minerva, climb up the pipes and I'll meet you inside." Artemis said. Then Artemis starts walking toward the front of the door and knocks on the door.

"Who's there," a scratchy voice came from behind the door.

"I am Artemis Fowl II," said Artemis Fowl II. "I am here to retrieve the prisoner from your custody." "Well she ain't here," the voice said.

"I didn't say anything about a she," Artemis said. "Oops," the voice said and at that the door burst down with armed pixies behind it. A few seconds later, the pixies dropped on the ground with blue sparks around their bodies.

"Your ball of magic overloaded those pixies with magic and they fell to the floor, just as you predicted," Minerva said, coming down from the rope above.

"I actually made the ball," Foaly said. "All he did was make the blueprints."

"Yes, Foaly, you did most of the work," Artemis said with a sarcastic tone. "Minerva, go back up the pipes and I'll meet in the hallway that connects all of the rooms." Then he gave Minerva a blueprint of the building.

"How did you get this?" Minerva said as she observed the blueprint.

"I sent a Nano-bot in before we came in and it scanned to building," Artemis said.

Minerva went back in the pipes and Artemis walked toward a jail cell with a certain elf in it.


	4. Escape

Artemis quickly walks toward the next room to confront his friend. Once he got to the jail cell and saw that his Holly looked as miserable as she possibly could.

"Holly, what did they do to you?" Artemis said with a look of concern across his face. Holly had a surprised facial expression. "Artemis, is that you?" She had a look of disbelief in her eyes. It was like she had seen a missing pet for years and finding it one day on her yard waiting for her to give it a treat.

"I have no time to explain," Artemis said quickly. "We must get out of here before it's too…" but before he could finish the sentence, a flash passed by his head. He looked behind him to see a pixie with a neutrino 9000. As quick as a flash, another shot came from the gun and numbed him to the point to where he was asleep.

A few hours later, Artemis awakened tied to a chair. How stereotypic. A villain would tie a victim to a chair to question him.

"Welcome," a familiar voice said. Artemis opened his eyes to find the same black haired girl from earlier.

"Remember me?" the girl asked with smile across her face. "Yes, I remember you. You're that girl that contacted me that day," Artemis said.

"Yes, well you tried save your dear friend over there," the girl with a harsher attitude. "But you know you failed so I will tell you that. Instead I will tell you that I captured your friend in the pipes."

"Minerva!" Artemis broke out.

"Yes, well I have her in custody," the girl said with a look a victory. "I have you all figured out Artemis Fowl. I have Foaly blocked out of this area. He can't get in or out here with his technology and I have a frequency that would destroy any bugs that came in here."

"Well then you know that any frequency that can destroy bugs would also render any electronic device useless," Artemis said.

"I do know that however, I don't have any electronic devices and I don't need any," the girl said.

"Why am I here?" Artemis asked. He was wondering what this girl would want with him. He spent the fairy gold a long time ago and the bank account could not be hacked. He implanted a bug to infiltrate the hacker and shuts the person out.

"Why are you here?" the girl lashed at him as if he knew what was happening. "You're Artemis Fowl. You have never been beaten by anyone! I want the glory of defeating the mastermind that has defeated the fairies and that girl in the pipes."

"I have one more question," Artemis asked with a relatively calm voice.

"What is it?" that girl starting to calm down.

"What is your name," Artemis asked.

"My name is …" the girl started to say until she was interrupted by walls crashing down.

"Put your hands up," said the batch of elves that happened to be a LEP retrieval team. They busted down the walls with sledgehammers.

"Hello LEP," the girl said calmly. Artemis didn't expect any panicked movement from this girl because if she wanted to defeat him, she would have to plan for every priority. The LEP arriving wasn't very low on the list of planning for.

At that moment, a net tied from the ceiling capture the LEP team. "Hah, everybody never anticipates these old fashioned traps. It seems that everyone relies on technology now," the girl said in a disgraceful tone.

Then there was a loud thump from the room next to him. Some struggling and grunts were heard as well. Before he knew it, he saw Holly Short come out from the room looking rejuvenated and in a LEPrecon suit. On the other side, the same can be heard. Minerva came out from that room with a Neutrino 3000 in here hands.

But before Artemis could get a clearer look at the two girls coming out of their rooms, the dark haired girl said, "Don't forget me Artemis Fowl. I'll be back," and hurried to the control panel and opened a latch to reveal a bright red button. She pressed the button and a countdown started.

"Five minutes until self-destruct," a voice over the intercoms said.

"Artemis!" Minerva ran to Artemis and pulled out a knife. "Where did you get that knife?" Artemis asked trying to lighten the deadly situation. "The LEP gave me this knife with a Neutrino 3000," while she was cutting the rope on the chair.

"Four minutes until self-destruct," the intercom said.

Minerva cut the rope off of Artemis's chair. He broke loose and quickly went into command.

"Holly, you stay at the rear of us to defend us from any infantry behind us. Minerva, you go in front to clear out any other infantry in front of us," Artemis commanded. The girls went into the formation and started moving.

"Where are we going?" Holly asked. "I have to blueprint memorized. Turn left," Minerva said. The group hurried left.

"Three minutes left until self-destruct."

The team ran faster to outrun the timer. Occasionally, Minerva or Holly would fire a shot at soldiers.

"Two minutes until self-destruct."

"One minute until self-destruct."

"How big is this place?" Holly asked. "It's 1,159,345 square acres," Minerva replied.

"30 seconds until self-destruct."

"Are we able to get out of here in less than 30 seconds?" Holly asked with panic in here voice.

"Just run!" Minerva shouted to be heard over the gargantuan noise of a building collapsing.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5," the intercom counted down. The team was at the entrance of the building.

"3, 2, 1," the intercom said until it exploded. Artemis started to feel a jolt of pain in his back. Then his feet flew off the ground and then he fell to the floor. The last thing he remembered was Holly crying and trying to heal him.


End file.
